O Que Realmente Somos
by KJuzera
Summary: A resposta era bem mais fácil do que eu imaginava, e ela já havia me dado há bastante tempo, mesmo que a minha consciência martelasse que não éramos apenas amigos.


**O Que Realmente Somos**

Por: Kjuzeira

Revisão: Belyhime

A pele dela era macia e aveludada. Eu já estava acostumado a sentir cada centímetro daquela carne na ponta dos meus dedos. Meu prazer estava em ouvir ela arfar e gemer, em saber que eu conseguia satisfazê-la. Pois se eu sou capaz de saciar uma mulher tão linda, confiante e poderosa como ela, eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Enquanto eu beijava a parte mais íntima do seu corpo, meu quarto se preenchia com seus gemidos altos e entalados. Ela já não conseguia e nem queria abafá-los. Suas mãos puxavam meus cabelos com força em um nítido pedido silencioso de quem queria mais. Não a decepcionei, e a contração da pélvis e coxas denunciavam claramente que tinha chegado ao ápice.

Observei com um sorriso no rosto o relaxamento intenso que tomou conta do corpo dela, seu rosto demonstrava lividez com seus olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta. Me apoiei sob meu cotovelo direito e apenas admirei-a naqueles segundos que se seguiram, não demorou para que eu chegasse mais uma vez àquela conclusão óbvia: ela era linda demais. Me debrucei sob o seu busto, beijando suavemente sua face enquanto se recuperava lenta e deliciosamente.

\- Você acaba comigo, Shaoran….

Eu sabia disso. Toda vez que me procurava era para aplacar a solidão, para pedir algum conselho ou para jogar conversa fora em algum dia que estivesse triste. Não importava o problema que ela estivesse passando, eu era capaz de fazê-la esquecer enquanto estivesse enroscada no calor dos meus braços.

Logo ela tomou meus lábios e assumiu o controle, me girando e ficando por cima. Apenas assisti enquanto ela pegou o preservativo, vestiu habilmente em mim e se posicionou introduzindo meu pênis para dentro dela lentamente.

Ela começou devagar, como se me experimentando. Suas pernas estavam bem apoiadas ao lado do meu corpo, enquanto os seios firmes e pontudos balançavam ritmadamente. Os longos cabelos negros caiam sob o rosto, colo e cintura muitas vezes tapando não apenas os olhos castanho-avermelhados, mas parte dos seus braços e dorso.

Meiling era incrível. Não só por sua aparência, ela era de fato uma mulher incrível. Mesmo com pouca idade já tinha assumido o cargo de gerência do departamento de Marketing das empresas Li, não por nepotismo e sim por competência e mérito. Além disso, ela era a imagem da família, como uma vitrine. Eventos sociais, discursos, reportagens, qualquer aparição pública era ela quem discursava, ela quem representava os Li.

Além de tudo isso, Meiling era também minha prima. Um detalhe que poderia passar despercebido nesse contexto, mas não pra mim. Essa informação era como um zumbido no meu ouvido, algo que estava sempre ali marcando presença. Às vezes eu consigo ignorar, às vezes... não. E hoje especialmente não.

Nem lembro exatamente quando nosso rolo começou. Era comum bebermos darmos alguns amassos em alguma saída festa. Na época era algo que acontecia com até alguma frequência, mas que nem falávamos sobre. Na realidade, acho que fingíamos que não acontecia.

Foi num fim de noite, logo depois dela ter assumido o cargo de gerência, que ela me mandou uma mensagem. Tinha terminado um projeto importante e queria comemorar. Ela apareceu no meu apartamento com uma pizza e um vinho. Duas taças depois ela estava me beijando no sofá da sala.

Lembro de ter pensado que estávamos relativamente sóbrios, mas a quem estávamos querendo enganar, não é mesmo? Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava ou não aproveitava nossos momentos. E acredito que ela também sentia o mesmo. Percebi que a nossa relação avançou para um patamar mais sério quando ela tirou a própria blusa e revelou um sutiã vermelho delicadamente rendado.

Vermelho era sua cor favorita.

Não sei se fiquei hipnotizado ou surpreso. Só sei que depois de observar por alguns momentos os pequenos seios embrulhados na renda vermelha, Meiling pegou minha mão e a conduziu para que os tocassem.

Eu já tinha tocado outras vezes, mas sempre por cima da blusa e de forma tão discreta que duvido até mesmo que ela tenha percebido. A ausência da barreira visual fazia parecer muito mais real. Mais do que real, era premeditado, era consciente. Não era mais um acidente de percurso de um casal de primos bêbados.

Meiling me beijou e me tirou do transe em que eu estava. Tirei minha própria camiseta e o toque das nossas peles sem qualquer barreira foi o bastante para sanar qualquer dúvida que podíamos ter no momento.

Desci por seu pescoço beijando a pele alva. Abri a lingerie sem dificuldade e beijei um dos mamilos enquanto acariciava o outro. Foi a primeira vez que a escutei gemer por minha causa. Senti minha ereção doer dentro da calça enquanto ela arqueava as costas pedindo por mais.

Baixei a mão por entre suas pernas levantando a saia e a tocando por cima da calcinha já úmida. Fiz sua respiração acelerar de uma maneira que eu jamais tinha visto. Quando a ouvi gemer alto enquanto puxava meu cabelo eu percebi que não era o suficiente, como se fosse possível eu ficar humanamente ainda mais próximo.

Não havia cenário algum na minha mente em que eu não daria a ela todo o prazer desse planeta. Ela tinha trabalhado por semanas, passado noites sem dormir, e tudo tinha acabado agora. Naquele momento era meu dever como amigo, primo, amante, seja lá o que eu era, fazer dela a pessoa mais satisfeita do universo.

\- Cinco segundos. - eu disse me levantando. Ela tentou reclamar mas eu já tinha sumido da sala antes mesmo dela entender o que tinha ido fazer. Voltei correndo, tropeçando enquanto tirava minhas próprias calças. Ela tirou a calcinha e se deitou no sofá enquanto eu colocava a camisinha.

Deitei por entre as pernas dela a penetrando bem devagar, me apoiando com os braços ao lado dos ombros dela. A beijei de novo mais uma vez e me afastei um pouco, permitindo nosso contato visual.

Comecei a movimentar a pélvis e a cena que eu vi a seguir ficou marcada a ferro na minha mente. Pude ver Meiling evoluir de pequenos gemidos para uma súplica quase sem voz para que eu não parasse. Liberei uma mão para estimular o clitóris enquanto aumentava a velocidade. Sua pele normalmente muito branca estava rosada e suada. A mulher forte e destemida que eu tão bem conhecia estava completamente entregue as minhas carícias.

Só depois do orgasmo dela eu me permiti gozar. Fiquei abraçado nela por alguns instantes até recuperar o fôlego. Quando levantei ela me olhava sorrindo, parecendo satisfeita, e eu... Eu acho que nunca me senti mais constrangido em toda minha vida.

Meiling era minha prima. Não era nem uma prima distante, era uma prima muito próxima. Era praticamente uma irmã dado nosso nível de convivência. Até então nosso envolvimento tinha sido muito situacional, e sempre justificado pelo excesso de álcool. E é claro, nunca tinha chegado tão longe.

Enquanto eu me ocupava com meu dilema moral, me culpando dramaticamente por ter transado com minha prima, ela se vestia. Disse qualquer coisa sobre acordar cedo e foi embora sem cerimônias. Eu ainda fiquei o resto da noite refletindo sobre o que realmente tinha acontecido, e o que aquilo realmente significava.

Tentei marcar de almoçar com ela na mesma semana. Queria conversar sobre o que tinha se passou, saber se ela se sentia bem ou se estava meio estranha como eu. Infelizmente ela estava muito ocupada com algum outro projeto e não pôde. Tentei novamente no final da semana no horário do happy hour, e ela já tinha compromisso.

Acabei desistindo. Provavelmente seguiríamos nosso histórico de não falar sobre isso, e fingir que nunca nada aconteceu. Era o que eu teria feito se ela não tivesse me ligado muito bêbada numa madrugada de sábado, sem falar coisa com coisa. Como sou um ótimo primo, a busquei e trouxe para o meu apartamento, sã e salva.

No domingo acordei meio tarde, mas ela continuava dormindo esparramada na minha cama. Tinha deixado ela lá e me acomodado no sofá, para o bem da minha saúde mental. Sem fazer barulho peguei uma roupa e entrei no chuveiro. Já morava sozinho há bastante tempo, então nem tinha mais o costume de trancar a porta. Refleti sobre isso quando ouvi a madeira batendo, me dando um leve susto.

Obviamente era Meiling quem entrava. O que foi diferente do óbvio foi ela já estar nua, e sem pedir licença entrar no chuveiro comigo. Acho que foi uma das ereções mais instantâneas que tive na vida.

A água escorria pelas curvas do seu corpo de maneira hipnotizante, Meiling não era mulher, não podia ser... ela era um demônio cujo objetivo era unicamente testar os meus limites. Tentei falar alguma coisa mas ela se aproximou, me calando com um beijo. A conduzi para que ficasse contra a parede e peguei o sabonete. Enquanto beijava o pescoço dela eu deslizava por seus seios , agora totalmente ensaboados. Minhas mãos escorregavam sem resistência alguma por toda a mama, parando apenas nos mamilos rosados.

Os gemidos dela ficavam abafados pelo barulho da água que caía nas minhas costas. Ela queria mais e me abraçou, me beijando profundamente. A segurei pelas nádegas com toda a firmeza que as minhas mãos escorregadias permitiu.

Meu deus, como eu queria penetrá-la ali mesmo, no chuveiro.

Mais uma vez enquanto eu tratava dos meus dilemas internos, - se deveria ou não buscar um preservativo -, Meiling já tinha todos os pensamentos resolvidos e miraculosamente planejados.

\- Eu tenho meus métodos, Shaoran, por favor continua….

E dizendo isso ela se virou de costas pra mim, encostou as mãos na parede e inclinou o tronco pra frente. Outra cena que vai ser muito difícil tirar da minha memória. Com a bunda empinada foi fácil para eu colocar meu pênis na entrada da vagina dela e ir penetrando devagar. Podia sentir a musculatura dela se contraindo em volta do meu membro enquanto ela gemia.

Perfeitamente encaixado nela puxei-a para mais perto, acariciando os seios e beijando a nuca. Comecei devagar, mas logo nossas respirações estavam agitadas e sincronizadas. Ela se apoiou novamente na parede e eu a segurei pela cintura, permitindo que eu aumentasse a velocidade de forma segura. A água morna que caía sob as nossas peles complementava o cenário com uma maestria sem igual.

Conforme ela arfava e gemia, as pernas iam ficando mais bambas. Apesar de querer ficar ali por todo o tempo que eu pudesse, não poderia demorar muito. Dei toda a sustentação que ela precisava enquanto a penetrava com toda vontade. Gozamos juntos em poucos instantes.

Assim como da primeira vez, tinha sido maravilhoso. Além dela ser linda demais, parecia que nossas vontades se conectavam. O que eu queria fazer era o que ela queria que eu fizesse. O sons dela atingindo o orgasmo eram música para os meus ouvidos, como um prêmio extra que eu ganhava além é claro do prazer intenso.

E também como da primeira vez, não demorou mais que meia hora para que Meiling se arrumasse e fosse embora, me deixando sozinho com meus devaneios. De novo.

Passei a semana pensando nela e o que realmente nossa relação tinha se tornado. Tentei novamente marcar um almoço, e mais uma vez ela se esquivou. Foi quando tomei a decisão de procurá-la onde ela não poderia fugir de mim.

Saí de trás da minha pilha de papéis da contabilidade e peguei o elevador até o andar do Departamento de Marketing. A recepcionista ficou claramente nervosa ao me reconhecer, era realmente raro eu aparecer por ali.

\- Olá, Sr. Li, no que posso ajudar?

\- Meiling está na sala dela? - eu perguntei.

\- Sim claro, vou avisar que o senhor veio vê-la. - ela disse pegando o telefone.

Agradeci e entrei no andar propriamente dito. Diferente da contabilidade onde os funcionários e inclusive eu nos escondíamos uns dos outros em baias e pilhas de papel, o Marketing era todo aberto. As paredes de vidro do prédio permitiam uma vista lindíssima. As pessoas eram barulhentas, se vestiam com roupas modernas e as mesas eram cheias de parafernálias como bonecos e outras coisas sem sentido.

Enquanto atravessava o salão percebi que alguém me reconheceu como sendo um Li e espalhou a informação entre todos. Como num passe de mágica o barulho diminuiu muito e eu me senti o centro das atenções. Odeio isso.

Cheguei na sala de Meiling que era toda de vidro e entrei sem cerimônias.

\- O que faz aqui, Shaoran? - ela perguntou enquanto fechava a persiana que dava privacidade ao ambiente e a nossa conversa.

\- É uma vista muito bonita que você tem daqui, na contabilidade são paredes atrás de paredes. - eu disse olhando para fora.

\- Não foi para olhar a vista que você veio até aqui.

Sorri de lado, adoro a forma como ela vai direto ao ponto.

\- Não foi mesmo. Como você está sempre ocupada demais pra me ver, decidi vir até aqui. Seria indelicado demais se você não me recebesse.

\- Shaoran... - ela disse se aproximando, pelo seu tom de voz percebi que ela estava literalmente pisando em ovos na tentativa de não me magoar - eu realmente estou muito ocupada. Desde que assumi a gerência minha vida não para um segundo. Tenho almoços marcados todos os dias. Aquela festa que fui no sábado e acabei me passando na bebida, era de uma das nossas subsidiárias. Até nos meus momentos de lazer eu estou trabalhando. Eu… eu não estou te evitando.

Eu entendia perfeitamente. Nossos pais foram ausentes de nossas vidas justamente pelo excesso de trabalho que as posições elevadas da empresa exigiam. Eu prefiro minha confortável posição de mais um funcionário qualquer da contabilidade. Faço meu trabalho sem nada de excepcional nem desaponto ninguém. Já Meiling seguia o mesmo caminho que nossos pais seguiram, rumo ao poder e isso exige que ela realmente abra mão de muita coisa.

\- Eu só queria entender…. O que está acontecendo entre a gente. - eu falei finalmente.

\- Nada, Shaoran, não está acontecendo nada. - Meiling falou simples - Continuamos sendo primos e grandes amigos, não mudou nada.

Eu fiquei em silêncio absorvendo as palavras. Não faziam sentido pra mim, as coisas tinham mudado sim. Antes éramos amigos, saíamos juntos e conversávamos. Agora nem nos falávamos, só fazíamos sexo. Me parecia bem diferente.

\- Se não mudou nada, porque agora a gente faz sexo e antes nem ousávamos comentar sobre os beijos trocados?

Percebi que ela ficou um pouco alterada, talvez preocupada de alguém estar ouvindo a conversa. Suspirou alto e se sentou na confortável cadeira presidencial.

\- Desde que virei gerente, homem nenhum quer sair comigo. Eles tem medo do meu sobrenome, da minha posição. E eu achei ótimo porque realmente não tenho tempo pra isso. - ela deu uma risada entre os dentes - Foi naquele dia que finalizamos aquele projeto que eu percebi como estava errada. Tudo que eu queria era ir pra cama de alguém e me sentir acolhida.

\- Em momento nenhum você pensou em, algo louco do tipo, conversar comigo sobre isso? - eu disse irônico.

\- Olha… - Meiling riu - Você não me pareceu muito contrariado.

\- Você não ficou nenhum pouquinho incomodada com o fato de sermos …. Quase irmãos? - eu estava levemente incrédulo.

\- Nunca fomos quase irmãos, Shaoran. Sempre fomos primos, muito amigos, e com alguns benefícios.

\- Benefícios esses que eu nunca entendi muito bem, também.

\- Não há o que entender, Shaoran… Somos primos, somos grandes amigos, somos adultos e transar é muito bom. Pronto. O que mais precisa ser explicado?

Nesse momento eu realmente entendi. Entendi que eu era quem estava fantasiando nosso relacionamento. Ela sempre teve tudo muito claro, eu é que não entendia, ou não queria entender.

Aquela semana toda eu me vi pensando no que de fato eu sentia por Meiling. Definitivamente eu a amava e queria o seu bem, como primo e como melhor amigo. Mas eu também a desejava muito, como homem. Apenas a idéia de dividir a cama com ela já me deixava excitado. Será que o amor que eu sentia por ela, poderia ser outro amor, que não fraternal?

Se eu tivesse realmente me apaixonando pela minha prima, eu mesmo me daria o troféu de idiota do ano. As palavras dela dizendo que somos adultos e que transar era bom ecoavam na minha cabeça juntamente as belíssimas imagens dos momentos que estive dentro dela. De fato, transar com ela era muito bom. E foi por isso que todas as vezes seguintes que ela me procurou, eu prontamente atendi.

No final das contas, eu era como um analgésico para as enxaquecas que a presidência lhe causou e cobrou.

Fiz de tudo que eu podia e sabia para satisfazê-la. Toda vez que ela gozava nos meus braços era como se meu corpo todo vibrasse. Era muito fácil estar com ela, era simples, era maravilhoso, era certo mesmo sendo errado de vez em quando.

Me dei conta que tinha deixado de sair com outras mulheres vários meses depois. A minha dúvida do que eu realmente sentia por ela tinha voltado a me assombrar. Eu tinha a total compreensão e ciência de que um relacionamento com Meiling era impossível. Então por que eu não seguia adiante?

A resposta era bem mais fácil do que eu imaginava, e Meiling já tinha me dado há bastante tempo. _Transar era bom_. Era tão bom que eu simplesmente não sentia necessidade alguma de procurar outra pessoa. Se continuássemos assim, sempre tendo um ao outro como alternativa, jamais buscaríamos outros horizontes. Com ninguém mais no mundo o sexo seria assim, tão bom, tão fácil e tão certo.

Foi então que eu cheguei a conclusão mais sensata naquele momento: Precisávamos parar.

Com essa decisão bem clara na minha cabeça, recebi Meiling mais uma vez no meu apartamento. Conversamos muito, nos abraçamos e choramos, concluindo que realmente não poderíamos mais continuar. Suspenderíamos os "benefícios" da nossa amizade indeterminadamente.

\- Acho que a gente deveria transar uma última vez… uma despedida. - ela disse sorrindo.

E foi assim que eu e Meiling chegamos a este momento em que ela literalmente está montada em mim, e eu só consigo pensar no porquê de sermos primos. Os seios dela balançam no ritimo que ela mesma comanda, eu sou um mero espectador e eu nunca estive tão bem com isso. Se essa seria a última vez que iríamos transar eu não sabia dizer. Mas se havia alguma certeza em mim era que jamais encontraria uma mulher como Meiling.


End file.
